


Thankful

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babies, Baby Fic, Children, F/M, Love, Weekly drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor's thoughts upon the birth of his and Rose's daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt "thankful."

Anna Charlotte Tyler is the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, and in over nine hundred years he's seen many beautiful creatures.

Strike that, he thinks. She's one of the most beautiful creatures he's seen. The other is cuddling Anna close, nursing her, and staring at her with wide, exhausted, disbelieving eyes. 

He sinks onto the bed next to Rose, marveling at this tiny, beautiful miracle they created together, and the only word that crosses his impressive Time Lord brain is “thankful.” He is thankful for Anna and Rose, his family. He's thankful he told Rose to run, and that the TARDIS also travels in time. (To his amusement he even finds himself thankful for Jackie, who circles them like the paparazzi, snapping photos.)

The Doctor places his large hand on Anna’s back and is amazed by how tiny and perfect she is. He drops a kiss onto her head, then another one onto Rose’s lips. 

“Thank you,” Rose whispers. 

He smiles at her incredulously. Doesn't Rose know it's all because of her? That she has saved him over and over again? “I love you,” he murmurs. “Thank you.” He doesn't think he could ever adequately express how much he loves them, but he vows to show them every day how thankful he is to have them in his life.


End file.
